the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Xi
Xi — First appearance in Archangel's Kiss — also appears in Archangel's Legion and Archangel's Enigma Introduction Xi is one of Lijuan's most trusted generals and her Second-in-Command. About Species * Angel Age * 900 years old Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 Occupation or Position * Second in command of Lijuan * Warrior General Allegiance * Lijuan Powers & Abilities * Immensely strong, will continue to gain power for as long as Lijuan lives. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 * His power felt like a crushing weight—it could topple cities and erase thousands.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 Weapons * Sword Habitat / Residence / Origins * Lijuan's Citidel Character / Traits / Personality * Snaps his feet together in an almost military salute.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 * Xi was a general down to his bones''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Not the oldest or the most powerful, but favored for his intelligence * Posture military straight * Could treat prisoners with civility and flawless courtesy—that didn’t mean he wouldn’t execute or torture them should it become necessary. ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Xi understood Alexander’s instincts because he was driven by the same. Despite the strategic weakness of such, should he ever go into Sleep, he would do so near his lady.Archangel's Enigma Physical Description * dark gray wings patterned with streaks of vivid red. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 * exotic looking with deep black eyes Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 * razor-sharp cheekbones Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 * black-hair Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 Connections * Parents: warrior parents * Second-in-command-to: Lijuan * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * He inspired fear, primal and deep just by his presence.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 * Xi is convinced that Alexander's place of Sleep is hidden under Rohan's palace. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 * Naasir noticed that Xi seems to find Andromeda attractive—a faint thread of possessiveness in his voice. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13 * Though Kilimanjaro was a dead end, he doesn't believe that Andromeda lied—"Her courage is of the heart and the mind, not that of a warrior. And she accepts this is the right path.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 22 * Xi: found Andromeda intriguing as a woman—always preferred intelligence over commonplace beauty. Had Andromeda not escaped, he’d intended to ask Lijuan leave to court her. He wouldn’t have taken the scholar without the scholar’s full consent—that was not the way of a true warrior...and it was a rule Lijuan had taught him when he first came into her service. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 Biography / History He’d been a scrawny boy who’d disappointed his warrior parents, Lijuan’s the only court that would accept him. He’d expected to be placed in a minor position and forgotten, but Lijuan had taken an interest in him from the start because of the patriotic red and gray color of his wings, treating him almost as a son. She’d put him into training with the best trainers, into studies with gifted tutors, into etiquette lessons with high-ranking courtiers. It had taken a hundred years, but by the end of it, he was a man and one respected by others. His loyalty to his lady was also etched in stone. She had changed over the past decade from the wise—if righteously arrogant—archangel he’d first known, into something other, but she continued to treat him with respect and she continued to share her new power. Sometimes, when he was far from her, he questioned her newly warlike ways in the privacy of his own mind, but he had faith in her. Lijuan had plans for the world and she was a goddess. He couldn’t hope to understand her vision. He could only follow, a loyal foot soldier.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Lijuan * Andromeda * Heng * Naasir * Suyin * Lijuan's Citidel * Rohan * Alexander * Philomena * Tarek * Wing Brotherhood * Refuge * Rohan's Palace * Oasis * Elena Deveraux * Galen * Weapons/Training Salle Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Archangel's Kiss Xi appeared at the Training Salle in the Refuge. Galen walked over to him and seemed to be arguing with him while Illium guarded Elena with sword drawn. Xi's power felt like a crushing weight as he stared at her a long moment. Xi delivered a carved box for Elena from Lijuan. Illium thought it best that Elena wait for Raph's return from his meeting to open. He's believes that it's meant to weaken Raphael. The box is carved with corpses. Elena scented the organs of a vampire inside the box.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 6. Archangel's Legion 8. Archangel's Enigma Andromeda is kidnapped by Xi from the RefugeArchangel's Enigma, ch. 4 and taken to Lijuan's palace and stronghold.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 7, 8 Arriving at Lijuan's Citidel he asked if she was in pain or hurt. She was stiff so he allowed her to do stretches in a small courtyard and then to freshen up.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 After the initial meeting with Lijuan demanding to know where Alexander is, he allows her to explore the palace while she thinks.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 The next day, Andromeda tells them Alexander is likely in Kilimanjaro near Titus, but he thinks he hidden near his son, Rohan, under his palace. Xi ends up being given the mission to Kilimanjaro.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 Naasir was clinging to the ceiling what Xi paused right under him. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13 Xi decided that Kilimanjaro was a dead end. He didn't blame Andromeda, thinking she really believed it true. He leaves two men there to continue the search, takes the rest to Rohan's Palace where he is sure Alexander is buried.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 22 Xi has Rohan’s palace surrounded with the intention of taking it before Favashi knew of the attack. One of his men reports of "swarm of insects above an oasis in the east, about five hours on the wing from here." Lijuan tells him to find him, she'll do the rest.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 A scout reports to Tarek that Rohan had called in all his squadrons and ground troops prior to the attack. Xi and Rohan are at a stalemate.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 38 Xi has Rohan's Palace under siege and at a stalemate when Lijuan arrives. Lijuan few up and blasted the palace with her Black Rain—vaporized part of the buildings, creating a large gap in Rohan’s defenses for Xi to gain entry. Rohan's fighters and noncombatants mostly dead. Rohan is tied with his wings cut off—he's defiant. He doesn't know where Alexander is hidden. Lijuan says “Your father will wake at reckless speed to avenge you.”—then kills Rohan with her Black Death—he turns to black dust.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 He and Lijuan go one the attack of Alexander's people at the secret village and soon head toward the caves. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 See Also * Book References ✥ Category:Angels Category:Lijuan's Court Category:Villains and Enemies Category:Characters